


Long & Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gaster Blaster AU, Gaster Blasters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, POV Multiple, Papyrus is a Good Brother, Sad Sans, Suffering Sans, Transformation, gaster isn't an asshole in this, he's like "gaster wtf is happening jesus christ help me", i love suffering sans, i wrote this on the spur of the moment, i'm always a slut for gaster blaster aus, just really creepy, sans is kind of scared of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your brother comes home to an empty house.</p><p>there is a burning bedroom, spikes of blue flickering within the haze, a cracked, empty lamp, resting on the ground, a treadmill that’s broken and tipped over, and bed sheets that are torn, scorched from the powerful energy that had been resonating off your form.</p><p>you were just there a mere moment ago.</p><p>but you’re not there, home, where you should be.</p><p>somewhere, a very worried, confused skeleton searches for his brother in earnest."</p><p>(OR: Sans discovers his powers, sad/bad stuff happens, and Papyrus helps him through it.)</p><p>//DISCONTINUED//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the spur of the moment at five in the morning. Yup, I stayed up that late just so I could write this. I'm feeling quite trashy with myself today because of that, but oh well.
> 
> (Also, the other fic I'm working on right now, To Take This Plunge [http://archiveofourown.org/works/5300825/chapters/12237413] will be updated soon, I promise! I might even write chapter 2 today, if I have some time to work on it!)

you can’t see a single thing.

everything hurts.

a neon-blue haze envelops your vision, and it looks, feels so foreign; like something shouldn’t be there, like _it_ shouldn’t be there, that the pit in your nonexistent stomach drops.  strangled gasps leap out of your throat, and the already-small space grows smaller; constricts until there’s nothing left _and you can’t breathe_ \--

through the blinding, white-blue glow, in the midst of all of the pain, confusion, fear; you can feel the strength of your knees falter, and suddenly, your forehead is smashing against the hardwood floor, your rough, shaking fingers clasping your face in a desperate attempt to hide the pathetic, trembling mess of pleads, tears, and screams that is _yourself_ (who are you even hiding from? _you can’t know_ , you don’t even know what’s happening to you, you can’t let anyone see, _papyrus can’t_ \--).

all you know is, the day wasn’t supposed to end like this.

with your head splitting apart, searing pain plucking away, _dissecting_ every inch of your mind, deep within your eye sockets.  with your body taut and aching with anxiety, anxiety for what happens next, _what’s going to happen next, oh god, oh god it’s getting worse_ \--

a loud, buzzing sound overtakes your sense of hearing and it _hurts it’s screaming into your skull_ , it won’t _stop, it won’t stop, help, please, someone—_

your jaw slips open wider, and though your incapable of hearing anything beyond the static noise, you know you let out a loud scream; can feel the sound waves reverberating, _pelting_ against your sore, sore throat.

you feel like you’re going to throw-up, and despite lacking a stomach, the disgusting, pungent taste of bile creeps up into your mouth, grazes its way onto your cold tongue.  your body instinctively curls in on itself even further, until your arms are tightly wrapped around your weakening kneecaps.

you sob, shout, cry for help, because you can’t see anything, you can’t hear anything, all you can feel is the pain eating away at your soul, your body feeling like it’s being ripped to shreds, bones snapping— _make it stop, make it stop, make it stop_ —

blue light dances its way around the house; creeps out from under the crack of your bedroom door, trails across the walls, floor, _everything_.  The whirring noise of your body being scattered across time and space to a different, unknown location, echoes within the dirty walls of your room.

fumes of pulsing, blue energy emit off your twitching form, contaminating the air with the hot, atmospheric scent of electricity.

there’s a zapping noise, the exceedingly uncomfortable sensation of your body throbbing with energy, the smell of smoke, and then, you disappear; jump through the timelines, and out of your cramped, little bedroom.

* * *

you can’t see a single thing.

now, everything is black.

with a final yelp, and your body writhing in a strange, sporadic manner, you pass out.

* * *

your brother comes home to an empty house.

there is a burning bedroom, spikes of blue flickering within the haze, a cracked, empty lamp, resting on the ground, a treadmill that’s broken and tipped over, and bed sheets that are torn, scorched from the powerful energy that had been resonating off your form.

you were just there a mere moment ago.

but you’re not there, _home_ , where you should be.

somewhere, a very worried, confused skeleton searches for his brother in earnest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Want to Get Off Mr. Bones' Wild Angst Train.

your body is being thrown across time and space.  it feels strange, indescribably so; it’s like your limbs are being stretched, pulled apart by an unknown power, and then suddenly being released, leaving your bones with a numb sort of pain.

you’re everywhere and nowhere at once, and it’s not possible, _shouldn’t be_ , but it happens anyway.

you so badly want to scream, move, just do something, _anything_ at all, but you’re existence has been shattered, spread like broken pieces of glass across the universe, and it scares you, _scares you so, so much, because you don’t want to disappear, you can’t disappear, can’t disappear like he did._

darkness engulfs you.  nothing feels real.

the world is falling apart, and you can’t do anything to stop it.

 

 

_(something pulls you away.)_

you’re in a white space, temporarily grounded in a place that probably shouldn't even exist at all.

something immediately feels off.  a black liquid tears into the white walls, slowly leaking into the room.  everything is melting, drops of the ceiling splotching the ground, breaking the fabric of the universe.

this place is unstable.

_(you feel his presence looming, pushing down on you.)_

_(he is here.)_

 

 

although you cannot see it _(see it staring down at you with hunched shoulders with a black, toothless grin)._

although you cannot hear it _(hear it chuckling dryly, voice an unnatural, static hum; like the perpetual whine of a broken, choppy radio)._

although you have no tangible proof that it is currently there with you, that the prospect of anything being here other than yourself is almost a laughable notion to even suggest, your mind doesn’t waver in its desperate advances to make this seem _real_ ; to give you some kind of proof, no matter how whimsical it is, that this isn’t just senseless images, pictures being pressed into the pits of your eyes, projecting themselves onto your vision with a force unlike anything you’ve felt before.  proof that this isn’t just a vivid hallucination, something drew up from the hidden thoughts you keep locked away in the back of your head, shaded by a dark veil of willful, child-like obliviousness, amassing together to eventually form _this_ living nightmare.

_(how pitiful can you be, so that even your mind turns against you?)_

_(how ~~disgusting, horrible~~ can you be, so that you have to protect yourself from things that don’t exist outside the periphery of your brain, shield the very thing that keeps you alive and functional every day from its own wickedness?)_

_(it’s one of the worst self-defense mechanisms you’ve ever had the pleasure of experiencing.)_

_(how sad it is that you can’t even save yourself from the all the torments, conflicted feelings that you yourself conjured.)_

_(that you want the suffering to be rid of, for it to remove itself from the cracks, splinters of your bones, but you sit back and it let it happen anyway.  while wishing for your woes to disappear entirely, you simultaneously give in to it.  you let yourself be taken by the storm that stirs up within you.)_

_(you let yourself drown in it.)_


End file.
